Destiny or Coincidental
by Leory A2
Summary: Ino memutuskan untuk mulai merubah hidupnya demi orang terkasih yang telah meninggalkannya. Dibantu sang adik ipar dan teman2 dekatnya ia kembali membuka usaha mendiang ibunya. Akankah ia kembali menemukan kebahagiaan yang telah lama meninggalkannya?


Hallo...hallo minna :)

aku bikin fic baru...nich multichap lagi :P

#padahal fic yang lama masih banyak hutangnya...

habis idenya lagi muncul :p, sebenarnya fic untuk GIST tapi mungkin waktunya udah lewat kali ya jadi ngak pa2 lah sebagai koleksi ku aja :p

okey dech langsung saja aku persembahkan...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : GaaraIno slight multipairing

**Genre :** Romance / family (untuk saat ini genrenya ini dulu, nanti akan berunah sesuai alur cerita)

**Warning :** AU, OOC (banget), gaje (?), ide pasaran, typo (maybe)

**Don't like, Don't read!**

.

.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 **

**Perubahan Baru**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Rumah yang didominasi warna putih gading itu terasa begitu temaram. Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam rumah. Pintu dan jendelanya terkunci rapat. Sinar matahari yang membayang dari luar gorden ungu muda yang terayun lembut tak membuat sang pemilik rumah tergoda untuk menerima cahaya yang mulai menghangat di penghujung musim dingin ini. Tak ada yang tau apa yang sedang di kerjakan sang pemilik rumah yang mungil namun indah itu. Terkecuali seorang ibu muda yang kini berada di depan pintu, berusaha untuk membuat si pemilik rumah untuk keluar dan membiarkannya masuk.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Ino! Ini aku, Sakura!"

"_Auntie_! Ichi datang, cepet buka pintunya, _Auntie_!" seru anak kecil nan imut turut membantu ibunya membuat sang _Auntie_ yang masih berada di dalam rumah itu membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Iya…iya…sabar!" akhirnya terdengar juga balasan dari sang pemilik rumah.

"_Mommy_, Ichi pengen pipis!" rengek Ichiro, bocah cilik yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di samping ibunya.

"Iya, tahan sebentar ya, Sayang. _Auntie_ sudah dengar kita kok!" bujuk ibunya.

"_Auntiiiiiieee_!" teriak anak kecil itu begitu pintu dibuka. Tangan mungilnya memeluk kaki _Auntie_-nya. Yang dibalas dengan elusan lembut di kepala bocah cilik itu oleh Ino, bibinya.

"Sakura! Pagi sekali kau datang?" akhirnya Ino sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu rumah yang sejak tadi di gedor oleh Sakura dan anaknya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya kusam, matanya sayu dan terdapat lingkaran hitam yang terukir di bawah mata biru langitnya.

"Pagi?" Sakura menyerngitkan kening lebarnya, memandang sekilas jam dinding yang tergantung di belakang Ino. "Ini sudah siang Ino! Kau ini, sampai kapan kau begini terus?" omel Sakura yang sebal dengan perubahan temannya itu.

Ino menghela nafas, baru saja ia bangun sekarang sudah disuguhi sarapan ceramah oleh temannya. Ia menyadarkan tubuhnya di sisi pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Entahlah…Hidupku sudah mati. Sai sudah membawa setengah jiwaku bersamanya."

"Hus! Hentikan ucapan bodohmu itu. Hidupmu masih panjang. Jangan kau sia-siakan seperti ini," tegur Sakura tidak suka dengan ucapan Ino.

"_Mommy_…pipis," Ichiro menarik ujung rok selutut Sakura. Tangannya yang lain masih memeluk kaki Ino. Rengekan keponakan kecilnya itu menyadarkan Ino bahwa ia masih membiarkan tamunya di luar pintu.

"Maaf ya Ichiro. _Auntie_ sampai lupa mempersilahkan kalian masuk. Sakura, kau duduk saja dulu aku akan mengantarkan Ichiro ke kamar mandi," sambung Ino pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk, meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja makan yang setali dengan ruang keluarga.

"Eits, _Auntie_ tunggu di tempat _mommy_ aja, Ichi bica sendili kok. _Daddy_ bilang Ichi halus bica pipis cendili cekalang," tahan Ichiro dengan bahasanya yang cadel saat mereka sudah dekat ke kamar mandi.

"Bener nih bisa sendiri?"

"Iya, Ichi bica cendili kok."

"Ya, sudah. Nanti kalau sudah selesai langsung ke tempat _mommy_ dan _auntie_ ya,"

"Iya _auntie_."

"Jangan main-main air dulu, nanti lantainya bisa kotor."

"Iya…iya! Ichi tau kok, cudah cana. _Auntie_ bantu _mommy_ aja," Ichiro menyakinkan Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Ino.

'Apa sih yang diajarkan Sasuke pada anak itu?' batin Ino, kakinya melangkah ke ruang makan dimana Sakura kini sibuk meletakkan beberapa makanan yang ia bawa.

"Lho mana Ichiro?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat Ino sendirian ke tempatnya.

Ino menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang, tempat ia datang tadi. Kemudian matanya melirik pada makanan yang dibawa Sakura. "Untuk apa kau membawa makanan segala? Memangnya aku tak bisa membuatnya sendiri apa?" Ino menarik kursi yang berada di bawah meja makan dan mendudukinya.

"Kau memang bisa membuatnya tapi kalau niat saja tak punya apalagi memakannya? Dan nanti kalau kau sakit aku juga kan yang repot."

"Kalau kau tak mau repot mengapa masih mengurusiku?" ujar Ino cuek sambil mengambil sebuah apel yang masih berada di kantong plastik bawaan Sakura dan menggigitnya.

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya, menatap Ino dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Tentu saja kau temanku dan juga kau itu saudara iparku. Mengapa kau seperti ini Ino?"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Ino balik, apel yang diambilnya tadi kini sudah separuh.

"Ya, setidaknya kau jangan mengurung diri seperti ini terus?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apapun yang aku lakukan selalu teringat pada Sai, dia seolah-olah masih berada di dekatku."

"Itu karena kau terus memikirkannya. Kau terus membayangkan dia di sisimu. Tapi itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi Ino."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana Sakura? Aku…" suara Ino tercekat, ia menunduk. Apel yang tinggal separuh di tangannya di letakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Sakura mengerti, topik ini masih sangat sensitive bagi Ino. Walaupun kecelakaan itu telah berlalu setahun yang lalu, tapi kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya telah merenggut semangat hidupnya. Dan Sakura tak mau sahabatnya itu terus-terusan dirundung kedukaan. Ia mendekat ke tempat Ino, menyentuh bahunya lembut.

"Kau harus bangkit Ino, demi Sai. Ia pasti sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini Sakura," jawab Ino menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura.

"Ya, aku pikir kau harus mencari kesibukan lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sai," kata Sakura mengambil kursi lain dan duduk di dekat Ino.

"Contohnya?"

"Uhm…" Sakura meutar bola matanya ke atas, telunjuknya bergerak ke arah pelipis disamping matanya. "Aha! Kau bisa menjahit dan merancang busana, mungkin kau bisa membuka kembali butik ibumu," saran Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas "Entahlah Sakura, aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu."

"Ayolah Ino, jangan pesimis dulu. Sasuke dan aku akan membantumu, bagaimana?" bujuk Sakura.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba."

"Nah, itu baru Ino yang ku kenal." Sakura tersenyum sumringah melihat Ino mau menerima sarannya. Kemudian matanya melirik sesuatu di belakang Ino.

"Ichiro!"

"_Mommy_! Hiks…hiks…" tampak Ichiro yang berjalan dengan baju dan celana yang basah. Tangannya menarik celananya yang melorot akibat berat air yang membasahi pakaiannya.

Sakura segera menghampiri anaknya "Ya ampun…kenapa sampai basah begini, Sayang?"

"Tadi Ichi ampil jatuh, jadi Ichi pegangan di kelannya tapi ada ujan di kamal mandi. Ichi bacah deh," jelas Ichiro dengan kata-kata cadelnya. Dengan lugunya ia mengatakan shower yang dikamar mandi adalah hujan.

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar kata-kata polos anaknya. "Makanya _mommy_ 'kan udah bilang, kalau ke kamar mandi minta tolong sama orang lain untuk nemenin."

"Tapi _Daddy_ bilang Ichi harus mandili, jadi halus bica ke kamal mandi cendili."

'Ggrr…Sasuke! Disuruh mandiri liat-liat waktunya dong?' geram Sakura dalam hati. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya gara-gara memikirkan ulah suaminya yang terlalu perfeksionis itu.

"_Mommy_ malah?"

"Oh, ngak sayang. _Mommy_ ngak marah kok! Ayo Ichiro ganti baju dulu, nanti masuk angin," ujar Sakura menenangkan anaknya. Sementara itu Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis. Membayangkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjdi, mungkin ia juga akan mempunyai anak yang lucu seperti Ichiro saat ini. Tapi itu tak mungkin lagi, Sai kini telah meninggalkannya sendiri. Tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipinya, dan Ichiro melihat cairan yang mengkilat di pipi bibinya itu.

"_Auntie_, kok nangis? _Auntie_ marah ya, lantainya kotol?" pertanyaan Ichiro mengalihkan pandangan Sakura ke arah Ino. Dengan cepat Ino menghapus air matanya itu dan tersenyum pada keponakannya itu.

"Eh, ngak kok Ichiro, _auntie_ ngak marah. Ayo kamu cepat ganti baju dan siap-siap. Abis itu kita makan dan jalan-jalan sama _mommy_ and _auntie_. Ichiro mau 'kan?" Bocah cilik itu mengangguk senang.

'Sepertinya aku memang harus berubah, aku tak boleh seperti ini terus,' batin Ino memantapkan hatinya.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Iya sayang, aku sedang di supermarket sama Ino. Hm…iya, baiklah," Sakura menutup ponselnya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada stand tomat di depannya. Ia mengambil tomat itu dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Kemudian mendorong kereta belanjaannya ke kasir. Setelah beres dengan semua belanjaan mingguannya ia berjalan dengan tentengan besar di tangannya ke tempat Ino dan Ichiro yang sedang bercanda riang di pintu supermarket.

"Banyak sekali kau membeli tomat Sakura?" tanya Ino heran melihat isi belanjaan Sakura yang sebagian besar terdiri dari tomat.

"Biasalah…Sasuke suka uring-uringan kalau di rumah tak ada tomat," jawab Sakura tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ino maklum, Sasuke saudara iparnya itu memang sangat _fanatic_ dengan buah bulat yang berwarna merah itu.

"Kau cuma belanja ini saja Ino?" tanya Sakura melihat belanjaan Ino yang tak sebanding dengan belanjaannya.

"Aku 'kan cuma tinggal sendiri, jadi buat apa membeli banyak," jawab Ino.

Sakura kemudian melirik Ichiro di gendongan Ino, tampaknya Ichiro mulai ngantuk "Ichiro, sini _mommy_ gendong. _Auntie_ udah cape tuh!"

Ichiro menggeleng, kepalanya masih saja disandarkan ke bahu Ino. "Ichi mau cama _auntie_," tolak Ichiro mempererat pelukannya pada leher Ino.

"Ngak apa-apa Sakura, lagian aku ngak bawa barang banyak kok," Ino mengangkat barang belanjaannya di tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya menggendong Ichiro yang sudah menutup matanya.

"Oh iya, Ino. Sasuke nanti menjemput kami. Kau mau sekalian kami antar pulang?" tawar Sakura pada Ino.

"Oh, tidak usah, aku berencana mau ke toko buku dulu. Sudah lama aku tak menjahit lagi, sepertinya aku butuh rancangan baju-baju yang lebih modern," tolak Ino halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Eh itu Sasuke," Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju tempatnya dan Ino.

"Hai Ino! Apa kabarmu hari ini?" sapa Sasuke setelah sampai di tempat Sakura dan Ino.

"Baik!" jawab Ino singkat. "Kau makin tampan saja, pasti fans-fans mu makin bertambah ya?" goda Ino, ekor matanya melirik Sakura disampingnya. "Sakura kau harus lebih hati-hati," bisiknya pada Sakura tetapi dengan suara yang agak keras sehingga masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertawa menanggapi celotehan Ino. Ia senang kakak iparnya itu tak semurung dulu lagi.

"Tenang saja Ino, kalau dia berani macam-macam. Nih! Ngak bakal selamat," ujar Sakura mengacungkan kepalan tangannya yang sangat kuat itu. Sasuke bergidik, ia memang tak akan pernah bisa macam-macam dengan kekuatan Sakura yang sudah terkenal sejak mereka masih sekolah. Tapi dia juga tak akan pernah bermain api di belakang Sakura karena ia memang sangat mencintai istri dan ibu dari anaknya itu.

Sasuke melirik Ichiro yang berada dalam gendongan Ino. "Dia sudah tidur ya?" tanyanya yang dibalas oleh anggukan Ino. Ia mengambil Ichiro dengan hati-hati agar buah hatinya dan Sakura itu tak bangun, lalu menggendongnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ichiro menggeliat sebentar, menyadari adanya perubahan posisi dari tidur nyamannya. Tapi tak membuatnya bangun. Dan dengan tangan kiri Sasuke mengambil belanjaan Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu ia menoleh pada Ino.

"Kau mau sekalian kami antar pulang Ino?"

"Uhm…tidak usah. Aku mau ke toko buku dulu sebentar, lagipula rumahku dan toko buku itu juga tak jauh dari sini. Sepertinya aku juga ingin menikmati angin sore sambil jalan-jalan," tolak Ino halus.

"Ya, itu bagus untukmu," timpal Sakura.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa Ino," Sasuke dan Sakura bergerak menuju mobil mereka yang di parkir Sasuke di seberang jalan. Sakura mengamit lengan Sasuke yang membawa belanjaan dengan mesra, membantu suaminya membawakan belanjaan mereka. Sementara itu di tangan kanan Sasuke, Ichiro sedang berkelana di alam mimpinya dengan pulas.

Ino hanya memandangi mereka yang makin menjauh, hatinya miris melihat kemesraan adik iparnya dan sahabatnya itu. 'Ah, andaikan saja kau masih di sini Sai, mungkin kita juga akan bahagia seperti mereka,' batinnya. Tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus semua keinginan yang sangat mustahil terjadi.

'Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mencari kesibukan,' pikirnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan supermarket dan berjalan menikmati angin sore menuju toko buku yang menjadi niat awalnya.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat saat Ino tiba di toko buku yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Walaupun tempatnya tak terlalu besar tapi koleksi buku dan majalahnya cukup lengkap dan up to date. Toko itu terlihat sepi. Pada jam-jam seperti ini jarang ada orang yang membeli buku, apalagi di tempat yang agak sunyi seperti ini. Maklumlah, disini pembelinya kebanyakan muda-mudi yang masih sekolah, jadi toko ini akan ramai kalau di hari libur atau siang hari.

Ino melangkah masuk setelah pintu kaca otomatis di toko itu terbuka. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku. Beberapa kertas bergambarkan panah yang bertuliskan keterangan tempat-tempat buku tergantung di langit-langit. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya saat matanya bertemu dengan kata fashion yang bergambar panah mengarah ke kiri. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, kini ia telah berjalan menuju bagian buku yang menjadi niat awalnya.

Kini matanya menelusuri barisan buku yang berhubungan dengan fashion pada rak buku di depannya. Dan matanya tertumpu pada sebuah buku yang sepertinya akan membantunya nanti. Tapi sayang buku itu berada sedikit jauh dari jangkauannya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ujung bawah buku itu, berharap jika ia dapat menarik sedikit saja buku itu akan jatuh dan bisa ditangkapnya. Namun hal itu ternyata akan berakibat fatal padanya.

"HEY…AWAS!"

Sekilas siluet merah menubruknya dengan sangat cepat sehingga ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan selang beberapa detik terdengar suara gedebuk buku berjatuhan yang disusul dengan suara mengaduh seorang laki-laki.

BRUUKK…BRAAKK…

AARRGGHH…

Ino hanya menutup matanya, menunggu apa yang terjadi. Ia merasakan punggung dan pinggulnya sakit bertemu dengan lantai marmer yang keras. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Iris aquamarinenya bertemu dengan jade emerald nan indah. Seolah merasa damai dengan warna hijau yang sejuk itu ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum suara berat sang pemilik mata menyadarinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?"

"Ah, i…iya. A…aku tak apa-apa," jawab Ino gugup. Pipinya memerah saat menyadari posisi laki-laki itu yang kini berada diatasnya. Kedua tangannya berada di samping kanan dan Kiri kepala Ino. Menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Ino di bawahnya. Ino yang masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi hanya diam di tempatnya, sampai suara mengaduh terdengar lagi dari laki-laki yang berada di atasnya. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari posisinya dan mencoba menjangkau bagian punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

Ino juga mendudukkan badannya. Matanya melirik beberapa buku yang berserakan di lantai. Ternyata laki-laki berambut merah di depannya ini telah menolongnya dari reruntuhan buku-buku tebal yang ada di atas rak buku dengan tubuhnya, sehingga buku-buku yang seharusnya mengenai Ino kini menyentuh punggung laki-laki itu. Dan dengan cepat Ino mendekat pada orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan? Maaf, karena menolongku anda jadi cidera."

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab laki-laki itu singkat, lalu mencoba berdiri tetapi kemudan dia mengaduh lagi.

"Sepertinya punggung anda terluka. Rumah saya dekat dengan toko ini. Mampirlah sebentar, saya akan mengobati luka anda," tawar Ino khawatir dengan keadaan penolongnya yang terlihat seperti menahan sakit.

"Hn! Baiklah."

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Silahkan duduk dulu, Sabaku-san. Aku akan mengambil kotak obat," ujar Ino pada orang yang telah menolongnya di toko buku tadi. Ino menawarkan pemuda itu untuk mengobati luka di punggungnya. Setelah membayar buku yang mereka beli di kasir kemudian mereka berdua menuju rumah Ino. Dan kini mereka baru saja sampai di rumah Ino, setelah dengan susah payah pemuda berambut merah yang dikenalnya sebagai Gaara Sabaku itu mengendarai _Volvo_ merah miliknya ke tempat Ino karena nyeri yang dirasakan di punggungnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu Ino, matanya memandang ruangan indah yang sederhana itu. Dan matanya berhenti berkeliling ruangan saat bertemu dengan sebingkai foto besar yang tergantung di dinding agak sebelah ke dalam. Foto Ino yang tersenyum memeluk seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam. "Ternyata dia telah menikah, sayang sekali," ucap Gaara pelan.

Selang beberapa menit, Ino keluar dengan membawa kotak obat dan segelas minuman coklat hangat. "Aku harap ini akan menghangatkan anda, Sabaku-san."

"Terima kasih. Gaara saja."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Gaara saja," jelas Gaara karena melihat Ino bingung dengan kalimat pertamanya.

"Baiklah Sa- eh…Gaara-san," jawab Ino gugup. "Kalau begitu panggil aku Ino," lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Hn! Ino-san."

"Uhm…itu, aku pikir kemeja anda sebaiknya di buka dulu agar saya bisa melihat luka di punggung anda," kata Ino kemudian. Semburat tipis muncul di pipinya, dan dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya setelah meminta sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya pada orang asing yang baru dikenalnya.

Gaara menurut, perlahan ia membuka kancing kemejanya dan menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang membuat Ino menelan ludahnya. Semburat merah menjalari wajahnya. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mendekat pada Gaara yang kini meletakkan kemejanya di sandaran sofa. Lelaki itu memunggungi Ino, membiarkan gadis itu untuk melihat lukanya.

"Sepertinya punggung anda hanya luka lebam dan memar. Saya akan mengompresnya dan mengoleskan salep agar lebamnya berkurang," ujar Ino meneliti cidera di punggung Gaara.

"Apa kau seorang dokter?" tanya Gaara memecah kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka sesaat setelah Ino mulai mengobatinya. Ino yang tak bersuara lagi membuat ia semakin canggung dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Hah! Apa? Bukan…bukan," jawab Ino sambil tertawa karena dikira seorang dokter.

"Suamimu belum pulang?" pertanyaan ini membuat Ino berhenti dari pekerjaannya mengoleskan salep di punggung Gaara. Lama Ino terdiam hingga akhirnya Gaara menoleh ke belakang. Ino tampak sedang menatap punggung Gaara dengan tatapan kosong. ia menyesali mulutnya yang menanyakan hal yang tak seharusnya itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam kembali

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Ah…ya," jawab Ino gugup. Gaara mengambil kemejanya yang ia letakkan di sofa kemudian memakainya asal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji malam ini. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Ino-san," ucap Gaara membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, seharusnya aku lah yang berterima kasih. Kau telah menyelamatkan aku Gaara-san," potong Ino cepat.

"Hn! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Gaara-san."

Deru mesin mobil itu mulai menjauh, dan Ino kembali dalam kesepiannya. Ia masih menatap jejak mobil Gara yang telah mengecil di ujung jalan. Seketika bayangan terakhir Sai yang pamit pergi untuk terakhir kalinya berkelebat di kepalanya. Tak di sadarinya air matanya turun meleleh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Drrtt…drrtt…

Getar Hp di saku bajunya menyadarkannya kembali dari bayangan masa lalu yang menghinggapinya. Ia segera menghapus ir matanya seraya mengambil Hp di sakunya dan melihat sebuah pesan dari Sakura.

_**Apa kau sudah tiba di rumah?**_

_**Aku sudah membicarakan tentang rencana **_

_**pembukaan butik ibumu itu pada Sasuke**_

_**Besok apa kau ada acara saat makan siang?**_

_**Kita bisa mendiskusikannya besok**_

_**PS : oh ya, makanan yang ku bawa tadi jangan lupa dimakan**_

Ino tersenyum saat melihat pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera membalas pesan Sakura. Kemudian membereskan kotak obat yang digunakannya untuk mengobati Gaara tadi. Ia membuka belanjaan bukunya tadi dan mulai membuka lembaran-lembaran itu satu demi satu. Memulai kehidupan baru dengan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ya, Sakura benar aku harus melanjutkan hidupku, demi Sai."

.

.

.

**TBC**

aku mulai bikin hutang baru...hahahaha...mudah2an idenya tidak hilang jadi bisa update cepat...

seperti biasa...may I ask you to give me some review?^_^


End file.
